filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters (later called "Filmation Ghostbusters") was a animated series aired during 1986-1987, the same time as Sony's The Real Ghostbusters series started (and is likely the source of that show's name). The show is based on the Live Action Ghost Busters of mid 70's. Kong and Spenser's sons take over their father's business with the assistance of Tracy. They were most often called upon to stop the robotic-looking Prime Evil and his gang of spooks in their attempts to conquer the world. Although the show is technically called Ghostbusters, it is called Filmation's Ghostbusters on video boxes to differentiate between it and the movie and its spinoffs. There are, however, times when the series is called The Original Ghostbusters, though this is a rare occurrence. On a Just For Kids trailer for "Heroes, Haunts, and Hilarity," the announcer uses this naming convention. The Schaper toyline is called From Filmation's Ghostbusters. Plot In many of the episodes Prime Evil the evil master of Hauntquarters sends his subjects to earth to do some sort of evil doings. Jake Kong Jr., Eddie Spenser Jr., Tracy the Gorilla, along with help sometimes from Futura or Jessica Wray go try to stop Prime Evil. A lot of the times they'd use Ghost Buggy's Time changing abilities to go to the time of the event/problem. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List according to air dates which was also the order for the Dvd Box Set Main Characters Jake Kong Jr. Jake Kong Jr. (voiced by Pat Fraley) is the team leader for the new Ghostbusters. His nose twitches whenever a ghost is nearby. Eddie Spenser Eddie Spenser Jr. (voiced by Peter Cullen) is cowardly and clumsy, but has a good heart and is always there for his friends. Tracy the Gorilla Tracy the Gorilla (voiced by Lou Scheimer) is the same gorilla as in the show The Ghost Busters. He helps out the team with his incredible strength and with the new weapons he invents. For information on other characters: *List of characters throughout the show's run. Equipment Weapons *Ghost Dematerializer is the main weapon as in The Ghost Busters, and sends the ghosts away. *Ghost Gummer is able to shoot gum at a enemy sticking them up. *Spectre Snare shoots out a lasso type thing to tie up ghosts. *Ghost Remover sprays a mist that acts like the Dematerializer. *Spirit Shackles *Ghost Grenade *Micro Dematerializer *Bubble Blaster produces bubbles which can imprison a foe. *Ecto-Strobe reveals the ecto residue of a ghost. *Ghost Post Items *Ghostbuster Backpack is used by both Jake and Eddie. *Tracy's Backpack is a brown backpack. *Portable Skelevator/Transformation Chamber *Ghost Kit is only used by the sr. ghostbusters to carry items. Vehicles *Ghost Buggy (voiced by Pat Fraley) is the Ghostbuster car. He can talk, fly, and travel through time. He often complains about having to work with the Ghostbusters. **Fright Freezer is a weapon that the Ghost Buggy would use to freeze ghosts. **Dematerializer Net is a net attached to the front that catches and dematerializes ghosts. *Time Hopper is a scooter that Futura uses to get around. *Ghost Busters Car is the original Ghost Buggy. *Scare Scooter *Ghost Galleon is the pirate ship that Long John Scarechrome uses. Places/Locations *Ghost Command, the Ghosbusters' office, is filled with talking bone-themed appliances **Ansabone which serves as their wisecracking phone **Shock Clock a cuckoo clock which instead has a pop-out skull **Skelevision a living TV set **Skelevator which they ride up into the machine that changes the Ghostbusters into their uniforms. **Skelescope *Hauntquarters, where the evil ghosts live. It resembles a cathedral floating on clouds. **Scareway a corridor between dimensions through which Prime Evil sends his ghostly minions. This is controlled by Prime Evil's fancy pipe organ, the Bone Troller. *Haunted Castle Sir Trance-a-lot See Also *The Ghost Busters Category:Ghostbusters